Hybrid electric vehicles may utilize engines, e.g., gasoline engines, to propel the vehicle during some conditions and may use electric motors to propel the vehicle during other conditions. For example, a hybrid vehicle may use the electric motor during low engine load and speed conditions. During accelerations/decelerations, such as during an increase in forward motion of the vehicle or during a braking event of the vehicle, when the engine of the hybrid vehicle is not in operation, an amount of noise produced by operating components of the vehicle may be low, e.g., less than a threshold noise level. During these conditions, fuel stored in a fuel tank onboard the vehicle may slosh around within the fuel tank and may hit corners or walls of the fuel tank creating a slapping or sloshing noise that may be audible inside the vehicle when the engine is not in operation.
Further, in some examples, in order to reduce packaging space, a fuel tank in a hybrid vehicle may have a shelf design, where a depth of the fuel tank is decreased at an end of the fuel tank, e.g., at a back end of the fuel tank. For example, such a shelf tank design may assist in packaging the fuel tank adjacent to a wheel axle of the vehicle or adjacent to other components of the vehicle. In this example, during accelerations, e.g., deceleration due to braking, at low vehicle speeds, e.g., 2 mph, when the engine is not in operation, waves of liquid fuel may combine and create a large energy force hitting one of the front corners of the fuel tank. This wave may create a slap noise or sloshing sound that is audible to a vehicle operator from inside of the vehicle.
The inventors herein have recognized the above-mentioned disadvantages and, as one example approach, have developed a fuel tank for a vehicle, comprising: a wave catcher extending through an interior of the fuel tank and coupled to a front wall and a first side wall of the fuel tank. For example, the wave catcher may be located opposite a shelf-end of the tank.
In this way, the wave catcher may direct waves of liquid fuel in the fuel tank away from one of the corners of the fuel tank, thus reducing noises associated with movement of liquid fuel in the fuel tank. For example, during an acceleration or deceleration condition, such as during a braking event, the wave catcher may redirect and disperse the waves of liquid fuel to reduce the energy of the waves and reduce sloshing or other noises associated with movement of liquid fuel in the tank. Further, reducing noise associated with movement of fuel in the tank may increase a vehicle operator's satisfaction in operating the vehicle.
It should be understood that the summary above is provided to introduce in simplified form a selection of concepts that are further described in the detailed description. It is not meant to identify key or essential features of the claimed subject matter, the scope of which is defined uniquely by the claims that follow the detailed description. Furthermore, the claimed subject matter is not limited to implementations that solve any disadvantages noted above or in any part of this disclosure.